


Хмурый лис и настойчивый заяц

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: Влюбленные лисы пахнут фиалками. Даже если объект симпатии об этом не знает.





	

Кею девять, но он слишком умный для своего возраста. Он сидит за предпоследней партой и на каждой перемене чувствует спиной пронзительные недобрые взгляды. От взглядов хвост сам по себе описывает круги, а из горла рвется еле слышное испуганное рычание. Кей даже не думал, что безопасные травоядные могут смотреть на кого-то с такой яростью. Он единственный хищник в классе и для него это огромная проблема.

У них новичок. Невысокий смуглый заяц с темными растрепанными ушами, робкий и словно испуганный вниманием, что умудрился привлечь. Кей щурится на него, фыркает себе под нос и скрывается за учебником. Он очень надеется, что новичок перетянет на себя лишнее внимание хотя бы на несколько дней.

— Ты можешь сесть рядом с Цукишимой-куном, но мы поймем, если откажешься, — голос учительницы привлекает его внимание, высокий и наигранный.

Он как шампанское, которое Акитеру дал Кею лизнуть в честь дня рождения — ненатуральный, отдающий кислым привкусом страха и приторным дружелюбием. Кей закатывает глаза, дергает правым ухоми убирает с прохода длинный пушистый хвост. Заяц, конечно, не сядет рядом с ним, но продемонстрировать дружелюбие все-таки стоит. Шерсть на хвосте шуршит неожиданно громко в тишине, которая провожает зайца к выбранной парте. Кей приподнимает ухо, принюхивается с интересом. Заяц пахнет мягко и вкусно — теплым мясом, яблоками и высушенными на солнце луговыми травами. Страха в нем совсем немного, скорее это дикое любопытство. У него даже сердце стучит как бешеное скорее из-за быстрого метаболизма, чем от страха. Учительница кашляет, привлекая к себе внимание класса, и начинает урок. Спустя минут десять Кей слышит за собой тихую возню, дергает хвостом в раздражении и чуть оборачивается.

— Меня зовут Ямагучи Тадаши. Будем дружить, Цукишима-кун? — заяц протягивает руку совсем как взрослый, заглядывает из-под длинной челки Кею в глаза и улыбается немного робко. Кей втягивает его запах глубоко-глубоко в себя, разбирает на составляющие и никак не может найти нестыковки. Заяц терпеливо ждет, продолжая тянуть руку. Его длинные уши не дергаются, спокойно лежат вдоль спины и шерстка на них кажется такой мягкой и бархатной, что на секунду Кею хочется прикоснуться.

— Я дам тебе потрогать уши, если ты разрешишь погладить хвост, — улыбается заяц и между передних зубов у него маленькая щербинка, а от переносицы расходятся веснушки, словно он в детстве чихнул в миску с краской, — Идет?

Возмущению Кея нет предела — он щурится, фыркает и отворачивается к доске, пытаясь успокоить дергающийся от переизбытка эмоций хвост.

Через день заяц загоняет Кея в угол на перерыве. Кей привык обедать в одиночестве -уходит в самый дальний угол игровой площадки, оборачивается хвостом и надевает наушники. Акитеру приучает его к своей музыке, но Кей уже достаточно упрямый, чтобы искать что-то свое. Лисьи уши продолжают фиксировать все происходящее вокруг, и поэтому о появлении зайца Кей узнает почти сразу. Тот с минуту мнется у него за спиной, хлопает плотными ушами друг об друга и переминается с ноги на ногу. Он снова пахнет яблоками и луговыми травами, но под всем этим ощущается вкусный запах мяса. Желудок у Кея поджимается и урчит.

Заяц все-таки обходит деревянный стол и присаживается напротив. У него рассечена нижняя губа и, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, он теребит начавшую прихватываться кожицу белыми зубами. Кей прикрывает глаза, запрещает себе ощущать сладковатый запах крови и чувствует, как дергается правое ухо. Оно всегда дергается, когда он нервничает и с этим он пока не научился справляться. Заяц глубоко вдыхает, задерживает дыхание и выдыхает с шумом, привлекая внимание Кея.

— Я, правда, хочу с тобой дружить, Цукишима-кун, — тихо, но решительно говорит он и выпрямляется как по линейке.

У него смешно подрагивают уши, а по скулам расползается румянец — Кею становится интересно. Они привык к тому, что одноклассники его боятся и не решаются задирать только потому, что он выше и сильнее. Привык к тому, что учителя предпочитают закрывать глаза на мелкие пакости, вроде испачканного подошвами хвоста и изрисованной парты. Но не к тому, что демонстрирует ему заяц. Чистое любопытство, без черной рамки страха и болезненного интереса. Без желания кому-то доказать, что он может подружиться с лисом. Кею приходится признать, что ему это немного интересно. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Почему? — сквозь зубы спрашивает он, приоткрывает глаза и разглядывает запылившиеся темные уши.

Ему хочется их потрогать — проверить правда ли шерстка на них такая бархатистая и нежная на ощупь.

— Потому что у меня здесь совсем нет друзей, — признается заяц и глаза у него большие и честные.

Кей дергает ухом, обвивает хвостом ногу и с тихим вздохом кивает головой. Заяц, Ямагучи, радостно улыбается и ставит уши торчком.

Кей поправляет лямки рюкзака и капюшон толстовки перед выходом из школы. Ему не нравится, когда ткань загибается и раздражает неудобным комком ткани на лопатках. Ямагучи нигде не видно, но Кей и не собирается его ждать. Заяц слишком навязчивый в последнее время и начинает утомлять. Он выходит на задний двор, чтобы прошмыгнуть в открытую калитку и сократить себе путь до дома, надевает наушники и почти сразу отключается от постоянного школьного шума.

На середине пути его привлекает знакомый уже запах крови и пойманного солнца. Кей оглядывается, стягивает наушники и в два широких шага оказывается возле коренастого теленка. Тот совсем не замечает его — не чует даже и Кей считает это досадной оплошностью. Теленок подпинывает ногой кого-то перед собой и, лучась самодовольством, приказывает:

— Бери наши портфели!

Кей за его плечом видит сжавшегося в дрожащий комок Ямагучи и внутри у него что-то щелкает. Он кладет руку на широкое плечо теленка, обозначая силу, и разворачивает его лицом к себе.

— Он не будет, — с максимально вежливой улыбкой говорит Кей и бросает мельком. — Ямагучи, вставай и пошли.

Ямагучи подскакивает с земли моментально — отряхивает грязные брюки и пытается выбить из бархатных ушек желтоватую пыль. У него снова кровоточит губа и под глазом явно наливается синяк. Кей переводит взгляд на теленка и почти вплотную притирается, нависая над ним.

— Пошел вон, — он почти рычит, глядя в широко распахнутые глаза с огромными зрачками, и скалится. — Не смей трогать зайца.

Друзья теленка стоят рядом, обычные школьные хулиганы, но не издают ни звука. Кей чувствует как от них удушливыми волнами расходятся страх и злость, позволяет себе улыбнуться во всю челюсть, полную острых зубов и отходит на пару шагов.

Ямагучи уже стоит за его спиной, шмыгая носом, и пытается стереть с лица слезы и кровь из разбитой губы. Запах, сладкий и заманчивый, словно окутывает Кея легким облаком. Он позволяет себе на секунду прикрыть глаза, а когда открывает — упирается в бешеный взгляд теленка, отошедшего от первой волны шока.

— Я пожалуюсь на тебя учительнице! — грозится теленок, но снова сникает от вернувшейся улыбки Кея.

— А я выясню где ты живешь… — Кей не заканчивает, лишь демонстративно облизывает острые кромки зубов и щелкает челюстью.

Ямагучи тянет его за рубашку. Кей подается на шаг назад, напоследок скользя взглядом по застывшим лицам, и позволяет увести себя со школьного двора. Они живут рядом — Ямагучи на перекресток ближе к школе, поэтому избавиться от него сейчас не получится. Кей чувствует как внутри у него клокочет злость, но умудряется взять себя в руки. Он сам не знает почему видение сжавшегося в пыли Ямагучи не выходит у него из головы.

— Почему ты мне ничего не рассказал? — с прорезавшейся обидой спрашивает он и прикусывает губу.

— Потому что я с тобой не для этого дружу, Цукишима-кун, — отвечает успокоившийся Ямагучи и пристраивается в ногу с Кеем.

*

Старшую школу они выбирают вместе. Во время вступительных экзаменов Кей знакомится с семьей Ямагучи — многочисленной и суетливой как настоящая заячья. Они совсем не боятся пускать его, лиса, в свой дом и отпускать с ним своих детей. Кею приходится потратить много времени на то, чтобы привыкнуть к ласковым взглядам и чистосердечной заботе матери Ямагучи, к молчаливому отцу и шумным сестрам, которые к его приходу выкатываются в гостиную разноцветным клубком. У них у всех темные длинные уши, чуть раскосые темные глаза и веснушки. Кею нравится проводить время у них.

Ямагучи всегда рядом и Кей даже не может сказать, когда он стал таким привычным и близким. В младшей школе тот его раздражал, а в средней провоцировал глухую непонятную тоску. Кею хотелось, чтобы он оставил его в покое. Ему хотелось, чтобы Ямагучи всегда был рядом и смотрел только на него. Ему до сих пор этого хочется.

В школе Ямагучи обрастает новыми друзьями. Он легко находит точки соприкосновения с людьми и может поддержать любой разговор — в отличие от Кея. Их разводят по разным классам, но его одноклассники предпочитают держаться на расстоянии. Мрачный, слишком крупный для своей породы лис вызывает у них инстинктивное отторжение. Как белая ворона в стае. Кею, в общем-то, нет до этого дела — на второй учебный день в коридоре для хищников он замечает знакомые темные уши, и сердце его пропускает удар. Ямагучи приходит каждый обеденный перерыв и забирает Кея с собой во двор, пытаясь приучить своих одноклассников к его присутствию. Глядя на них, считывая их реакцию всей кожей, Кей в очередной раз убеждается в том, что у Ямагучи отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения. По-прежнему никто не спешит заводить знакомство с лисом.

Кей отдергивает хвост за секунду до того, как на него опустится грязный кроссовок и дергает правым ухом. Оно так и выдает его раздражение, сколько бы он не пытался его контролировать. Приятель Ямагучи — кролик с выступающими вперед зубами и лохматыми серыми ушами, свисающими вдоль лица, фальшиво улыбается:

— Прости, Цукишима-кун, я не заметил тебя! — он приближает свое лицо к лицу Кея и пристально всматривается, пытаясь уловить признаки раздражения.

Кей улыбается так широко, как только может без демонстрации зубов и укладывает хвост Ямагучи на колени. Тот рефлекторно прижимает его ладонью, выбирает несколько мелких веточек и начинает задумчиво поглаживать белый кончик. Кею это нравится — очень и на секунду он даже забывает о кролике перед собой. О том, что за выражением лица нужно следить.

— Эй, Цукишима-кун, а это правда, что лисы пахнут фиалками, когда влюбляются? — шепотом тянет он и пытается принюхаться.

Кей отстраняется, смотрит на кролика из-под очков, не скрывая презрения, и спрашивает в ответ:

— А правда, что кролики умирают, если не занимаются сексом?

Он демонстративным взглядом окидывает его округлую фигуру, топорщащийся слишком большими плечами школьный пиджак и невычесаные лохматые уши. Кролик краснеет, вздергивает верхнюю губу и сжимает кулаки, а Кей продолжает смотреть на него с усмешкой и не шевелится.

— Цукки! — восклицает Ямагучи возмущенно и дергает за самый кончик хвоста. — Прости его, Ямада-кун. Он не со зла.

Судя по выражению лица кролика, он ни на секунду не поверил Ямагучи. Кей пожимает плечами и опускает голову, пряча усмешку. Ему немного некомфортно и очень хочется вернуться в класс, но он не может — Ямагучи снова начинает поглаживать шерсть на хвосте самыми кончиками пальцев. Кей разглядывает его профиль, пересчитывает веснушки на видной части скулы и чувствует, как в груди распухает горячий ком. Чертов кролик умудрился ткнуть в самое больное — Кей влюбился в лучшего друга.

Ему нравится бывать в доме Ямагучи — там всегда пахнет вкусной едой и самим Ямагучи, солнцем и яблоками. Кей водит пальцем по стойке с дисками, выискивая что-нибудь новое, и старается не обращать внимания на сердитый ритм, который тот отбивает ногой по ворсистому ковру. Звук получается утробный и сильный, заставляющий уши против воли прижиматься к голове. Кей на пробу дергает одним, кидает на Ямагучи недовольный взгляд и выдыхает. Ему приходится забраться на диван и обернуться хвостом, чтобы они могли уместиться вдвоем. Ямагучи присаживается рядом, закусывает губу и наклоняется к самому лицу Кея.

— Что ты делаешь? — хочет возмутиться он, но звук не идет из горла.

Ямагучи сосредоточенно водит носом по ямке между плечом и шеей, обдает кожу теплым дыханием и прижимается лбом к плечу. Кей замирает — только правое ухо дергается бесконечным тиком. Он осторожно поднимает руки и обнимает Ямагучи, пальцами поглаживая выступающие позвонки.

— Про фиалки это правда? — шепотом спрашивает тот и прижимается плотнее.

— Да, — Кей не может ему врать, не сейчас. — Правда.

— Мне страшно, — признается Ямагучи и голос его действительно дрожит. — Мне страшно, но я очень рад.

Кей облизывает в момент пересохшие губы, кладет ладонь поперек спины и ведет ею вверх, к смуглой шее с несколькими веснушками, похожими на созвездие Весов. Он почти пропускает момент, когда Ямагучи легко касается его губ своими. У первого поцелуя Кея вкус пойманного солнца и дынной булочки.

Им по шестнадцать. У Кея начинает ломаться голос, шерсть на ушах и хвосте становится грубее, сменяя детский пушок. Он вытягивается, привлекая еще больше внимания. Его глаза теперь видят дальше, уши слышат больше, а нюх обостряется настолько, что Кей чувствует идущего к нему Ямагучи от перекрестка, на котором они расходятся после школы. Слышит его запах, и сердце начинает колотиться как бешеное, а в горле пересыхает. Ямагучи пахнет сладкими яблоками, кондиционером для белья и немного потом — на улице одуряющая жара. Кей слоняется по пустому дому, несколько раз заглядывает в холодильник за ячменным чаем. Чай не глушит запаха Ямагучи, который словно осел на корне языка. Звонок выдирает его из странного сумеречного состояния, возвращает в реальность. Кей чувствует Ямагучи как самого себя — его пульс, вкус кожи и легкую взвесь пота. Он знает, что за ушами пахнет сильнее и от мыслей об этом рот наполняется слюной.

Кей распахивает дверь, затаскивает Ямагучи в коридор и сразу толкает к стене. Тело движется само — на голых рефлексах, на тянущемся из глубины сознания инстинкте. Ямагучи прижимается к стене сам, распластывается по ней и отворачивает лицо в сторону. У него напрягаются жилы на шее, пульс скачет как сумасшедший, а от уха стекает капля пота. Кей слизывает ее и прижимается губами к бьющейся жилке. Ямагучи замирает как заяц перед лисой, сжимается весь и, Кей знает наверняка, поджимает пальцы на ногах. Он водит носом вдоль шеи, трогает языком ямку между ней и плечом, чуть прикусывает ключицу и прижимается лбом к стене рядом с головой Ямагучи. Кей выдыхает ему в ухо и прихватывает мочку зубами. Ямагучи вздрагивает, чуть дергается и Кей еле успевает разжать зубы. Хоть все лисье в нем и сопротивляется, хочет пустить зайцу кровь и добраться до теплого вкусного мяса. Кей бьется головой в стену, сжимает пальцы на бедрах Ямагучи, оставляя синяки, и трется всем телом, смешивая их запахи. Его ведет до черноты перед глазами, до жуткой сухости в горле и ощущения, что тело его сейчас разорвется, пытаясь вместить все это. Ямагучи касается дрожащей рукой его спины, гладит вдоль позвоночника и прижимает к себе плотнее. Смешивает не только их запахи, но и сердцебиение, делает их одним целым.

— Все в порядке, Цукки. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть и все это закончится, — Ямагучи гладит его по спине, успокаивая и забирая дрожь.

Кей прижимается лбом к его плечу и затихает. Переходный возраст у хищников проходит как безжалостная мясорубка для организма. Синяки на Ямагучи не успевают заживать, а вкус его крови знаком Кею до малейшего нюанса. Они пытаются не видеться, но ему становится только хуже — в одну из ночей он даже не успевает понять, как оказался перед домом Ямагучи. Тот впускает его, кутаясь в огромный теплый плед, и только ежится, когда Кей холодным лицом прижимается к теплой шее.

— Тш-ш-ш, — шепчет Ямагучи ему на ухо и ерошит волосы на затылке, — Семья сегодня дома.

В его комнате всегда бардак, но Кей был здесь столько раз, что может найти дорогу к кровати по памяти. У него бухает сердце в ушах, правое дергается как под током, а под кожей зудит настойчивое желание. Кей валится на кровать, тянет Ямагучи на себя и целует, касаясь языком мягких губ и довольно урча в поцелуй. Ямагучи смеется, отвечает ему и обнимает руками, позволяя перекатить себя на спину и открывая горло — такой открытый и доверчивый, что Кею становится больно. Он ведет руками по ребрам Ямагучи, оглаживает поджимающийся живот и наклоняется поцеловать редкие веснушки на гладкой груди. Ямагучи вздрагивает, на секунду напрягается и зарывается пальцами в волосы Кея.

— Ты знаешь, а я рад, — шепчет тот в темноту и судорожно выдыхает, когда Кей прихватывает зубами кожу над резинкой пижамных штанов.

— Чему? — спрашивает Кей, вылизывая чувствительную кожу и заставляя себя не кусаться.

Ему хочется, чтобы Ямагучи было хорошо. Чтобы ему нравилось все, что делает с ним Кей.

— Что узнал… Ох-х-х! — Ямагучи протяжно стонет и выгибается бедрами навстречу Кею, — Про фиалки.

Кей водит языком вдоль его напряженного члена, подталкивает головой прекратившие гладить пальцы в волосах и берет головку в рот. Ямагучи вкусный — солоноватый и теплый, правильной тяжестью ощущающийся во рту. Кей заводит ладонь ему на поясницу, обводит пальцами короткий пушистый хвост и свободной рукой придавливает Ямагучи к кровати.

— Иначе я бы так никогда и не узнал, — Ямагучи дышит часто и с присвистом, подталкивает голову Кея навстречу вскинувшимся бедрам и стонет еле слышно. — Цукки!

Кей сглатывает раз, другой, заставляя себя не морщиться, и вытягивается рядом. Его потряхивает от желания, но Ямагучи рядом расслабленный и доверчивый, что инстинкты отступают, сворачиваются кольцами где-то под кожей, чтобы позже вспыхнуть с новой силой. Кей не знает, что сказать — иногда он и сам благодарен тому кролику. Поэтому он просто прижимает Ямагучи к себе плотнее и только шипит сквозь зубы, когда тот просовывает руку в его джинсы. Оргазм быстрый и яркий, всего от пары движений ладонью, но Кею не стыдно.

*

У Ямагучи упругие, выпрямляющиеся под нажимом пальцев, уши. Шерсть на них стала плотной и немного жесткой, но Кею нравится. Он прижимает ухо вдоль спины и усмехается, следя за тем, как Ямагучи раздраженно дергает им. Ямагучи пытается сосредоточиться на лекции, на монотонной скороговорке.

Им по девятнадцать, но Кей выглядит старше своего возраста. Вместе с выпрямленными ушами он уже перемахнул отметку в два метра. Хвост теперь не волочится по полу, как в детстве и белый кончик остается незапятнанным.

Кей осматривается по сторонам, прижимает к голове уши и пытается успокоить нервное дерганье правого. Он чувствует, что на них смотрят. С удивлением и недовольством. Кей хочет выпрямиться во весь рост и рычать на всех, кто не успеет вовремя отвернуться. Они уже не в школе и он доказал свое право находиться среди других студентов, но взгляды… Правое ухо снова дергается. Ямагучи, не сводя внимательного взгляда с профессора, поднимает руку и приглаживает это ухо, зарывается пальцами в мягкую шерсть за ним. Глаза у Кея закрываются сами собой. Ямагучи прижимает ухо к голове и складывает его в конвертик. За спиной слышится чей-то полузадушенный выдох, но Кею уже все равно. Он растекается по парте и укладывает голову на скрещенные руки. Заяц приручил лиса, слышит он шепотки и улыбается. Они просто не знают этого зайца. А Кей знает. Вот уже десять лет.


End file.
